Problem: Express $0.7723$ as a fraction.
$0.7723$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{2}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7723}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7723$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7723}{10000}$